


Послание

by Silversonne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Scene, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Хотел ли Джокер перестать быть шутом и стать кем-то большим для своего короля? Он не знал, но очень хотел узнать.Фанфик написан по комиксу "Смерть семьи".
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Послание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сознательно использует в одних местах имя Брюс, а в других — Бэтмен, потому что есть мысли, которые может подумать один и не может другой, и есть чувства, переживания, на которые способен один и которые не может допустить другой.
> 
> Возникновением этот фанфик обязан двум артам, которые послужили спусковым крючком и вдохновением. Глядя на них, было невозможно не...  
> К сожалению, автор не знает, кто нарисовал эти замечательные арты.  
> 1) Маски — https://yadi.sk/i/bidGBoEzcx3bcQ  
> 2) Джей на коленях у Бэтмена — https://yadi.sk/i/O1DUfAah4OHXqA

Дождь царапался в стёкла вот уже четвёртый день подряд. Лениво, будто нехотя, заползал в комнату мокрый лунный свет, рычал оскалившимися тенями на полу, словно не ветер был в его напарниках за окном и не дождь, барабанящий по лужам, а ожившие духи поломанных стульев, досок и оконных рам.

Тепло чужой ладони обволокло, сковало пальцы, затянутые в белую перчатку. И словно растаял лед, потекли по сплетённым рукам вниз струи воды, целый водопад прямо под ноги двоих: того, кто был всегда в чёрном, и кто только сегодня оделся в чёрное, под стать партнёру, хотя обычно предпочитал другой цвет. Чёрный плащ и чёрный костюм-тройка. Горячие руки и тающие, ледяные. Сжатые губы и приоткрытый рот. Горячее дыхание сквозь чёрную маску и прерывающееся сквозь белую. Головокружительно жарко, как будто между их лицами ничего не было — ни тонкого белого пластика с карнавальным узором, ни чёрного, глубокого, словно ночь.

Истинное лицо всегда сбивает с толку. На него сложно смотреть, не отвлекаясь. Маски — куда как лучше. За ними всегда скрыто то, что не увидишь глазами.

Он и не смотрел. Было темно и горячо, а перед ним, ближе не бывает, — его лучший на свете партнёр, которого нужно постоянно держать, очень крепко, чтобы не улизнул, не скрылся в ночи. Никому нельзя доверять короля, пока он навсегда не распрощается с дурацкой, совсем не подходящей ему рыцарской маской. Потому что у его величества уже есть шут, готовый ради него на всё, с сердцем, разрывающимся от боли, как и положено шутам. Шутов не отправляют на эшафот, не делают героями или врагами, их травят за закрытыми дверями, бесшумно закалывают за тёмными портьерами, в тёмных, пропитанных смертью и страхом закоулках дворца. Но шут не против, шут согласен, если на то воля короля, кем бы шут ни был: верноподданным или предателем.

У рыцарей шутов не бывает.

Две маски почти коснулись друг друга, но из глаз чёрной огненной лавиной полился металл, обжигающий, разъедающий белый пластик. И белая маска завопила, истошно, жутко — и кричала, пока не очнулась. Пока человек, прячущийся за ней, не понял, что его глаза теперь всегда открыты, ветер бьётся в окна, дождь скребётся по стеклу, а лицо жжёт, потому что по щекам текут настоящие, отвратительные, убийственные слёзы, это они разъедали искалеченное лицо. Джокер вскочил с постели в поисках салфеток и глазных капель, яростно зашипел, промокая салфеткой лицо.

— Проклятый мыш… чтоб тебя…

Он плюхнулся на кровать, ругая себя за то, что не может справиться с ним даже в собственных снах. Какого блядского чёрта он такой отзывчивый во сне?

— Он думает, я жесток к нему. Я докажу ему, что я тоже… — Джокер задохнулся от злости.

Было кое-что, что не давало ему покоя. Он оказался так близко к тайне. Сущее пустяковое безумие — пять миль под водой, прицепившись к лодке, и он узнал бы о летучей мыши всё, но вместо того, чтобы последовать за ним, остановился и повернул назад. Испугался разрушить знанием магию их «свиданий». Король всегда должен оставаться королём. Особенно для придворного шута. Даже голый король всё ещё король. Но король без маски, король в спальне, в ночной сорочке — это уже не король. Кто угодно — любовник, муж, отец, но не король. Такого короля предают, а он не хотел предавать своего.

Джокер прикусил палец. Хотел ли он перестать быть шутом и стать кем-то большим для своего короля? Он не знал, но очень хотел узнать.

♥♥♥

— Джокер…

Бэтмен постепенно приходил в себя. Он сидел на массивном стуле, а перед глазами кружилась карусель без форм и очертаний, но постепенно она замедлялась, вырастая… в человека, сидящего у него на коленях. Бэтмен отчётливо чувствовал тяжесть, а теперь ещё и видел ненавистную фигуру прямо перед собой. Захотел спихнуть её с себя, но руки были туго связаны за спиной. Пару раз безуспешно дёрнув руками, он понял, что запястья держит прочная верёвка, завязанная хитрым морским узлом. Хитрым, потому что морской узел был каким-то неправильным, с большим количеством петель — чёртов псих максимально себя обезопасил.

Бэтмен попробовал пошевелить ногами, но ноги его не послушались…

— Бэтси… не надо, моё лекарство действует безотказно. Я обездвижил нижнюю часть тела… не то, чтобы совсем… не паникуй, это пройдёт, ты же всё чувствуешь — это самое главное. Я, честно говоря, переживал, что переборщил с дозой, но нет, рассчитал идеально.

Его лицо, теперь навечно растянутое в кривой улыбке, просияло, и Бэтмен невольно ахнул, рассмотрев его с близкого расстояния.

— Что такое, я тебя пугаю? Ты уже и забыл, как напугал меня на химическом заводе? Один-один, Бэтси.  
— Чего тебе надо? — зарычал Бэтмен, понимая, что на этот раз всё гораздо хуже, чем когда-либо на его памяти. Он крепко влип. Попался. В лапы к Джокеру. — Где мы?  
— Неправильные вопросы. Хотя я уже привык к тому, что мой король часто бывает недогадлив и наивен.  
— Не играй со мной…  
— А то что? — игриво хрюкнул Джокер.

Бэтмен потряс головой, прогоняя слишком яркое воспоминание подмигивающего Джокера. Он точно сделал бы это сейчас, но у шута больше не было век.

— Ох, Бэтси, я всё тебе расскажу, — довольно потянулся Джокер, удобнее устраиваясь на его коленях.

Положил левый локоть ему на плечо, кончиками пальцев поиграв с острыми ушками маски, а вторую руку завёл себе за спину, пытаясь что-то достать из заднего кармана. Бэтмен посмотрел вниз: на поясе Джокера висел небольшой молоток, весь в бурых пятнах, неприятные, отталкивающие щипцы, пара коротких ножей, ножницы, заточка, длинный рифлёный с зазубринами нож.

— Решил меня пытать?  
— Нет, ну что ты. Зачем? Что такого ты знаешь, что нужно из тебя вытаскивать клещами? Ха-ха. Представляешь, клещи у меня тоже есть, вон там, нашёл у одного чудика. Смешно получилось, правда? — и он указал куда-то в угол заброшенного сарая или… Бэтмен так и не смог определить, где находится. Свет был слишком тусклым, а помещение — незнакомым, как будто его сто раз переделывали.  
— Обхохочешься, Джокер, — Бэтмен снова попытался подёргать руками, на этот раз куда более успешно.  
— Так, подожди, ты всё время меня отвлекаешь, а у меня кое-что для тебя есть. Послание.

Стремительным движением он достал из воздуха карту, на которой был изображён…

Бэтмен не успел разглядеть в полумраке, потому что Джокер быстро убрал руку, положив карту на пол рубашкой вверх.

— Потом посмотришь, дорогуша. Ну чего ты такой напряжённый? Давай поговорим… Ты не против?  
— Не против?! Я чёрт знает где, чёрт знает зачем…  
— Так, ну всё, тсссс… — Джокер прижал указательный палец к губам Бэтмена. — Помнишь львицу, которая родила мутанта?

И не дождавшись согласного кивка, продолжил, совсем не обращая внимания на то, как яростно вспыхнули глаза Бэтмена.

— Обожаю это создание, она просто чудесна, а какой у неё львёнок — двухголовый. Прямо как мы с тобой. Ты и я в одном теле. С ума сойти можно. Я решил, что этот малыш должен быть моим. Смотри, вон там…

Неподалёку от них мирно спало то самое двухголовое создание, о котором так воодушевлённо рассказывал Джокер, оно вяло подрыгивало хвостом и постоянно принюхивалось. Его усы ходили ходуном, но, по-видимому, не ощущали ничего интересного для себя.

— Будешь плохо себя вести, Бэтси, он тебя покусает.  
— Это детёныш, Джокер. Он должен питаться материнским молоком. Какого чёрта ты его украл из зоопарка? Он может погибнуть.  
— Фу, какой ты заботливый. Сильный всегда выживает и становится сильнее, когда обстоятельства не в его пользу. Но про это мы поговорим позже, не сегодня. Я ещё должен столько всего для тебя сделать.  
— Что ты задумал, Джокер? Может, хватит ходить вокруг да около? Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?  
— Ах, да, я вспомнил, дорогуша. Этот вопрос неправильный. Если я скажу «зачем», весь смысл потеряется. Ты должен сам. Так какой вопрос правильный? Подумай хорошенько. Бэтси, это же так просто.  
— Что ты намереваешься делать?  
— Тоже неверно, мышонок.  
— Я тебе не мышонок.  
— Да ладно тебе, не злись. Я всё-таки старше тебя, уж поверь, так что для меня ты — мышонок. Ладно, я тебе помогу.

И он дотронулся до щеки Бэтмена пальцем. Очертил контур лица. Бэтмен не поверил собственным ощущениям. Джокер не делал больно, его прикосновения были бережными и по-настоящему, не наигранно ласковыми.

— Я… — он снова дотронулся до губ Бэтмена.  
— …помогу… — провёл пальцем в сторону и вверх до края маски.  
— …тебе, — вторая рука по-прежнему небрежно лежала на плече Бэтмена.  
— Правильный… — он выдохнул ему прямо в лицо, и Бэтмен почувствовал смесь сладких запахов: приятного шоколадно-ванильного, как будто Джокер недавно ел торт, и тошнотворного запаха сухой, догнивающей кожи.  
— …вопрос… — правая рука скользнула по спине вниз.  
— …зачем… — задержалась в районе поясницы.  
— …тебе… — проверила верёвку, как будто невзначай коснувшись перетянутых запястий.  
— …нужно… — сжала горячие пальцы, и Брюс в ужасе осознал, что больной ублюдок снял с него перчатки, пока он был в отключке. А возможно… и маску! Снял, посмотрел и снова надел!  
— …быть… — забралась под плащ, поглаживая поясницу вдоль ремня.  
— …здесь… — надавила на бедро, проверяя реакцию, а потом играючи вывела неприличное слово — палец начертил его размашисто и щекотно, и Брюс сжал зубы, потому что Джокер задел чувствительное место.  
— …со… — и снова вернулась к лицу, игриво ущипнула за щёку.  
— …мной… — а потом Джокер лизнул его в губы. Медленно и чертовски приятно. Чертовски оскорбительно. Чертовски влажно и унизительно.

Бэтмен зарычал, наклоняясь вперёд. Жутко захотелось укусить его, раз уж не получается двинуть со всего размаху по наглой морде. Укусить так больно, как только возможно, чтобы не смел издеваться. И Бэтмен почти успел. Почти. Джокер вовремя отпрянул, прижимая указательный палец к его носу.

— Би-и-ип, — заливисто рассмеялся Джокер. — Попался.

Зрачки Джокера расширились. Брюс чудом поймал этот момент и теперь смотрел, как широкие чёрные кругляшки снова сужаются. И напрягся. За этим игривым «би-и-ип» могло последовать что угодно — от удара и выворачивания суставов до снятия маски и срезания лица. Липкий страх за себя, свою семью, за Альфреда сковал грудную клетку. Долбаный, одержимый, несчастный псих! Наверняка же заглянул под маску и теперь знает. Всё знает о нём и о дорогих ему людях. Думая обо всём этом, Брюс не заметил, как Джокер перестал смеяться. Смотрел внимательно и серьёзно. По его искалеченному, пугающему лицу, застывшему в вечном оскале улыбки, словно узник по тюремной камере, металась тень разочарования. Зрелище было настолько фантасмагоричным и диким, что по спине Брюса невольной, щемящей, чувствительной волной прошла судорога.

— Вернись ко мне, — сжав зубы, требовательно выдавил Джокер, хотя во взгляде промелькнуло удовлетворение реакцией мыша. — Это невежливо, Бэтси. Будучи у меня в гостях, думать чёрт знает о чём. Или о ком.

Но мысли было уже не остановить. Следом за страхом пришло чувство вины. За каждого, кто пострадал из-за него. За... Бэтмен постарался отогнать эту мысль прочь, но не смог. Перед ним сидел человек, который всё время что-то ему доказывал. С самой первой их встречи что-то ему объяснял. Пытался ему показать, как мог. Даже позволил Кукольнику срезать своё лицо, как поговаривали — без анестезии, чтобы Бэтмен понял какую-то его великую идею про маски и истинные лица. Очередное безумие. Или тотальное одиночество?

— Джокер…  
— Что, дорогой? — голос снова стал вкрадчивым и мягким.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Что?  
— Я не про сегодня, а про другое… — Бэтмен замялся, не зная, как выразиться.  
— Ты про что? — озадачился Джокер. И весь как будто напрягся, ожидая подвоха.  
— Ну… твоё лицо… зачем ты себя изувечил?  
— А-а, ты про это… Я всего лишь хотел быть с тобой наравне. Ты снимаешь маску, я снимаю. Ты надеваешь — я тоже. Другой маски у меня нет. Оно, знаешь ли, тоже по-другому выглядело, когда я был обычным… ну, обычным… кем-то, а потом стало таким. Чёрное и белое, мы невероятно просто подходим друг другу, как ночное небо и луна, как… звёзды и пруд, наверное… я не силён в поэзии, но я тебя отражаю, а ты? Хотя, если быть честным до конца, Бэтси, признаюсь, иногда это ужасно неудобно, отсутствие кожи, и ужасно бесит, главное лишний раз не трогать, но я не жалею, нет. Если хочешь, я сниму маску, но и тебе придётся её снять. Правда, я пока не готов. Веришь? Нет, не готов. Не уверен, что хочу зайти в спальню к королю сегодня, так что просто поублажаю тебя на престоле. Хорошо? Сначала удовольствие, потом — война. Ты просто не понимаешь… Но почувствовав со мной слабость, поймёшь, что это оно и есть, с теми, другими, которые портят тебя, мешают тебе быть королём, моим единственным… — его задыхающийся к концу монолога голос вдруг резко прервался.

Бэтмен смотрел на него, затаив дыхание, чувствуя, как шея, лицо и руки краснеют от слов, которые только что произнёс Джокер.

— Не смотри на меня так! — взвился Джокер. — Жалость отвратительна. Не делай мне больно таким способом.

И Брюс подумал, что тот его сейчас ударит. Наконец-то. Потому что в глазах психопата молнией сверкнул гнев вперемешку со звериной решимостью. Но вместо раската грома — удара ли, ножевого ранения, выворачивания рук или что ещё мог придумать сбрендивший псих — Джокер привстал, обнял Бэтмена, дотронулся искалеченным ртом до его макушки, аккурат между ушками маски. И Бэтмен почувствовал дрожь в прижавшемся к нему теле. Сначала мелкую, потом всё нарастающую. Джокера колотило — от ярости ли, от отвращения перед чужой ненужной жалостью или… от любви? Глубоко патологической, болезненной, одержимой, неправильной, неуместной любви. Лишней, раздражающей. Искренней. Такой же искренней, как и забота Альфреда. Пугающей, как слепая любовь родителей. И навязчиво притягательной.

— Отпусти меня, — не выдержал Брюс, чувствуя, как внутри него бьётся в истерике ребёнок. Ребёнок, который острее всего реагировал на искреннюю любовь, боялся её, как ошпаренный, и желал сильнее всего на свете, боясь сознаться, допустить и потерять.

Доверие, которое когда-то он уже видел в глазах Джокера, теперь изливалось на него водопадом. Но сейчас Джокер доверял ему нечто большее, чем просто сумасшедшее желание. Он доверял ему себя настоящего, прячущегося под маской безумия, которая давным-давно срослась с ним. Кто же так безоглядно, жадно и влюблённо прижимал его к груди? Брюс не хотел знать. И всё же знал.

— Отпусти! Хватит! Отстань! — закричал он.  
— Тише, тише… — Джокер прошептал это таким тоном, что прямо под костюмом Бэтмена тело Брюса покрылось гусиной кожей, а внизу живота что-то возмутительно сжалось.  
— Неужели я так на тебя влияю? — хитро прищурился Джокер.

И притиснулся ещё ближе — его ладони заскользили вниз по спине прямо к связанным рукам. Сжали ладони, раздвинули их, пробираясь между ними. Но то и дело выскальзывали, потому что Бэтмен никак не хотел их держать.

— Ну что тебе сложно, что ли?  
— Сложно — что? О чём ты, больной ты придурок? — Бэтмен во что бы то ни стало хотел вернуть привычного Джокера и подумал, что оскорбление, возможно, будет лучшим способом.  
— Сам ты больной и недоразвитый, чокнутая летучая мышь, всё тебе объяснять нужно. Я тебе пальцы сейчас отрежу и к своим пришью, если за руки меня не возьмёшь! — вспылил Джокер, но не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр.

Бэтмен хотел ухмыльнуться, но Джокер вдруг резко успокоился и, как ни в чём не бывало, добавил с прежней лаской в голосе:  
— Пожалуйста, дорогой.

И Брюс сдался. В конце концов, когда-то же должно это закончиться. Так пусть закончится, как можно скорее.

Джокер больше не дрожал, он как будто растворился в прикосновении, расслабился, даже несмотря на то, что на его руках по-прежнему были перчатки.

— Не хочешь снять перчатки? — язвительно спросил Брюс.

Джокер удивлённо посмотрел на него, обдумывая странное предложение. Покачал головой.

— Странный ты… — вздохнул Брюс. — И долго мы так будем?..  
— Ещё немного, а потом Готэм навсегда избавится и от меня, и от тебя, а ты — от собственных страхов узнать, кто я такой на самом деле, — Джокер был уверен, что Бэтмен так же, как и он сам, в глубине души ничего не хочет про него знать. Это было их нерушимое правило, гарантия равновесия между ними: один убивает — второй спасает. Шут сторожит Аркхем для короля — король сторожит Готэм для шута.  
— Ты чего несёшь? — моментально насторожился Брюс, с силой сжав пальцы Джокера, дёрнувшиеся в сторону, но не сумевшие быстро высвободиться.  
— Отпусти... Бэ-э-этс, — прошипел он.

Брюс ухватился за перчатку и, как мог, выворачивая свои руки в неудобное, болезненное положение, потянул.

— Не думал, что ты такой недотрога, — зарычал Брюс, продолжая тянуть.  
— Вот ведь гадкая мышь… — Джокер напрягся, толкнул Бэтмена от себя, в последний момент выдернув руки, подхватил мышь под спину, не дав им двоим упасть. — Король не должен так себя вести.  
— Какого рожна ты всё время меня…  
— Тш-ш-ш-ш… тш-ш-ш-ш… это значит молчи, иначе я буду злым и неприятным, а я так старался, так хотел быть с тобой другим, совсем другим, настоящим… — его зрачки снова расширились.

Брюс чертыхнулся, потому что не хотел, но не мог не читать в зелёных расширяющихся глазах Джокера обожание. Обожание за то, что руки Бэтмена ему неподвластны, за сопротивление, за усилие, которое ему пришлось приложить, чтобы высвободиться из захвата. Он обожал Бэтмена за силу, которой не мог управлять, и журил не по-настоящему, а по привычке, потому что ему нравилось спорить, возражать, ругаться, быть всё время в напряжении, на гребне их… любви. Брюс послал себя куда подальше за одну только мысль о подобном. Он просто больной, сумасшедший псих, садист, которому нравится…

— …бомба у меня в груди.  
— Чего?

Последние слова Джокера ударили электрическим током, вокруг всё зазвенело и поплыло.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — Брюс попытался вспомнить, что говорил Джокер минуту назад, но с ужасом осознал, что всё прослушал.

Джокер вздохнул, поёрзал у него на коленях и терпеливо повторил:

— Я зашил себе бомбу в грудь.  
— Что ты сделал? — Брюсу показалось, что у него слуховые галлюцинации. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.  
— Ты и я, вместе, наш последний день на земле. Ты будешь держать меня за руки?  
— Ты совсем рехнулся? Ты что с собой сделал? — Брюс смотрел в исказившееся в счастливой гримасе приделанное к мышечной ткани лицо и понимал — этот мог собственными руками вспороть себе грудь и…

Сердце больно стукнулось о грудную клетку. Ещё и ещё. Словно хищная птица в западне его тела. Брюсу показалось, что он вот-вот задохнётся от боли. Не от своей – от чужой. Как же это, должно быть, больно… И ради чего? Ради него? Джокер спятил. Совсем и бесповоротно. И Брюс не знал, чего в этот момент хочет сильнее — избить его до полусмерти или… обнять. Чтобы чёртов псих успокоился и больше никогда не делал ничего подобного. Чтобы не вредил ни себе, ни кому бы то ни было ещё.

— Джокер… — позвал он тихим голосом. Перевёл дыхание, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие и рассудительность. Всё поправимо, кроме смерти, а они пока ещё живы. Оба.

Где-то за ними потянулся спящий львёнок, одинокий, измученный чужим вниманием, наверняка голодный и потревоженный громкими голосами. Зарычал в две глотки, зевнул и снова заснул.

— Да, дорогой?  
— Где бомба?  
— У меня в груди. Но чтобы до неё добраться, тебе придётся самому. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Расстёгивай комбинезон! Живо!  
— Нет уж, сам расстёгивай, если тебе так не терпится взглянуть, — рассмеялся Джокер и придвинулся поближе. — Ну? — нетерпеливо добавил он.  
— Да что б тебя! Не можешь ты по-человечески, — сердито заворчал Бэтмен.

И выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, потянулся к синему комбинезону из плотной ткани. Сначала подхватил зубами одну пуговицу. Было чертовски неудобно. Тогда он попытался помочь себе языком. Наконец-то пуговица поддалась. Пришла очередь второй, пониже. К пятой пуговице ткань уже изрядно намокла, а под ней и белая, прохладная кожа, которую то и дело касались его губы и язык. Это было отвратительно и будоражило одновременно. Брюс нервничал, хотя и не мог понять почему — то ли от злости на себя за то, что так глупо попался и до сих пор не мог вспомнить, как же Джокеру удалось его поймать, то ли от унижения, то ли от того, что…

Джокер, не стесняясь, довольно лыбился, всем видом показывая, как ему хорошо и приятно, и то и дело ёрзал, упираясь Брюсу правой рукой в бедро, чем доставлял ему ещё больший дискомфорт, потому что сидел наглый псих уже не на коленях, а значительно выше.

Брюс тяжело дышал. Нехитрое действие далось ему с трудом. Он подхватил ткань зубами и потянул в сторону, открывая белую грудь. Гладкую, влажную, покрытую мурашками. Но ни следа надреза, ни раны, ни шрама — ничего видно не было. Тогда он ухватился за другую сторону комбинезона и потянул на этот раз вправо. Ничего.

— А где…  
— Би-и-ип, — Джокер снова прижал указательный палец к его носу и радостно рассмеялся. — Повёлся. Опять. В который уже раз, Бэ-э-э-этс? Не помнишь? Я сбился со счёту. Как же я тебя обожаю!  
— Наглый ты сукин сын! Только дай мне шанс, и я…  
— Что ты сделаешь? Ну, скажи мне, и, кто знает, может быть, я тебя развяжу.

На секунду Джокер действительно задумался. Всего на мгновение ему жутко захотелось развязать Бэтмена, чтобы тот коснулся его сам, но он знал, что этому не бывать — как только верёвка упадёт на пол, Бэтмен скрутит его и… Или всё же нет? Не сегодня? Джокер даже заскулил от досады. Как же это бесконечно грустно, что король может перемещаться в любом направлении, но только на одно поле и только в пределах шахматной доски. Быть обнятым Бэтменом — это явно где-то за пределами их шахматной партии.

— Неужели ты так сильно меня хочешь?  
— Конечно. Всегда хотел, — легко признался Джокер. Ему было грустно, и зверь внутри него уже начинал беситься из-за резкой смены настроений.  
— Даже думать забудь, сукин ты сын.  
— Ты о чём вообще? О чём мне не думать?

Краснея, Брюс попытался отстраниться, но Джокер притянул его обратно. Не сильно. Он как будто подтолкнул его вперёд, и Бэтмен послушался.

— Ты… — Брюс осёкся на полуслове, сообразив, что говорит не о том, отчего покраснел ещё сильнее, и Джокер переключился, вернувшись в весёлое состояние.  
— Ха-ха-ха, ты подумал... что я... подумал, что я… хочу… заняться с тобой сексом? Правда? Ты так подумал? Бэ-э-этси… Какой же ты всё же милый и наивный мальчик. Иногда, — и он ласково потрепал его по подбородку.  
— А ну убери от меня свои лапы! — от злости на самого себя Брюс задохнулся. Как он вообще попался на эту удочку? Откуда взялась эта идиотская мысль? Зачем он вообще...  
— Ну что ты такой грубый? Не иначе в себя приходишь?  
— Я и не…  
— Я знаю, знаю, ты просто боишься признаться, что это ты на самом деле подумал про нас… ха-ха-ха… о том самом…  
— Я тебя на части порву, как только…  
— Бэтси, ты не в том положении, чтобы мне угрожать. Тихо… Тише, — Джокер притянул голову Бэтмена к себе, снова прижав палец к его рту, и лизнул. Опять. В губы. Быстро. Но Брюс успел.  
— Ай, — вскрикнул Джокер. — Больно. Не кусайся.  
— Не будешь лезть!  
— Ты такой сердитый и ужасно серьёзный. Но в этом весь ты, Бэтси. Что с тобой поделаешь? Отвечая на твои подозрения и… желания, — он хохотнул. — Я ничего такого не планировал. Не сегодня.

Брюс намеренно пропустил мимо ушей его последние слова.

— Тогда зачем ты меня всё время трогаешь? Везде!

Джокер недоумённо посмотрел на свою руку, сейчас поглаживающую знак летучей мыши на груди Бэтмена. Закончил обводить по контуру. Остановился и нарочито медленно сдвинул палец к центру фигуры, прижав сильно-сильно.

Он смотрел на знак Бэтмена невидящим, остекленевшим взглядом, думая только об одном — хотел ли он стать для короля кем-то большим, чем придворным шутом? Роль шута его вполне устраивала. До того злополучного сна. До сегодняшнего дня. До того момента, когда Бэтмен впервые проявил к нему участие — негодуя, смущаясь, но всё же спасая его от выдуманной бомбы... сопереживая, делая ему больно своей жалостью. Жалостью, которую не испытываешь к чужим. Джокер смотрел на знак летучей мыши, уже зная ответ, который ему не нравился. Потому что он рушил такой привычный и удобный для них двоих мир. Но с которым Джокер готов был смириться.

— Я просто… хочу быть твоей семьёй… а когда семья… можно трогать, я же ничего такого не делаю… — сбросив с себя оцепенение, Джокер продолжил. — Ты меня с ума сведёшь! Бэ-э-э-этс… Если я развяжу тебе руки, ты меня обнимешь или побьёшь?  
— Обниму, — ухмыльнулся Брюс.  
— Я тебе не верю, — наигранно грустно вздохнул Джокер. — Иногда даже в семье вынуждены врать...  
— Мы не семья, — твёрдо остановил его Бэтмен: игра выходила за пределы разумного. Хотя о какой разумности вообще могла идти речь? — И ты никогда не будешь моей семьёй. У меня уже есть семья.  
— Нет у тебя никакой семьи, — взорвался Джокер. Его лицо перекосила гримаса гнева и раздражения. — Твои помощнички не считаются. Я буду твоей семьёй.  
— Нет.  
— Это неправда, ты так не думаешь, — в голосе Джокера впервые за их дико странный разговор послышалось отчаяние.

Джокер занервничал, его снова трясло, но уже по-другому. Левой рукой, которая до этого всё время свободно лежала на плече Бэтмена, он вцепился ему в бедро, словно сокол в полевую мышь. Очень больно. Ему было до смерти обидно — Бэтмен увидел это в резко помутневших и увлажнившихся глазах и подумал, что Джокер не справится, обернётся монстром — его пальцы уже смертельно сильно сжимали Бэтмена, как будто хотели раздавить, сломать, уничтожить.

Под ногами затявкали. Львёнок, крутясь на месте и подпрыгивая, гавкал на них обоих, чувствуя неладное. Очнувшийся ото сна, взъерошенный, страшненький, обиженный, что ему не дали поесть, не дали выспаться, не дали умереть, смеялись над ним сотнями одинаковых голосов. Здесь, в пахнущем сыростью полумраке, наконец-то была тишина, и вот теперь эти двое нарушали её, когда он только поверил, что может спокойно поспать.

— А ну прочь, — шикнул на него Джокер, внезапно приходя в себя. — А ты, Бэтси, вообще сейчас ни о чём не думаешь, потому что ты ещё не видел, какой семьёй я могу быть. Но не волнуйся, я тебе покажу. Лучшее представление для лучшего короля, которому нужна помощь лучшего в мире шута. Моя помощь. А пока… спи.

Бэтмен хотел ответить. Успокоить? Возможно. Обидеть ещё сильнее? Или обнадёжить, просто сказать что-то доброе. Ведь Джокер умудрился справиться с собой. Бэтмен не успел разобраться, что чувствует в этот проклятый, как будто из другой реальности момент. Хотел, но не смог. Едкий запах дыма ударил в лицо — он и не заметил, как баллончик с газом оказался в руке Джокера. Сонный или?.. По-прежнему тявкал львёнок, но уже тише, дальше.

Мир накрыла тишина. Снова стало темно. И только далёкая волна смеха долетела до него, как вспышка сверхновой в другой галактике достигает Земли лишь слабым огоньком призрачной звезды — на миг разгоревшимся и безвозвратно погасшим на угольно-чёрном готэмском небе.

Снова стало тихо.

На полу рядом с Бэтменом лежала рубашкой вверх карта. Червовый король с закрашенной чёрным маркером мастью. Тихо тикали настенные часы, отсчитывая время, отведённое Бэтмену на сон. Ни Джокера, ни львёнка в старом, заброшенном сарае на окраине города уже не было. Бэтмен мог спать спокойно и видеть сон, в котором чьи-то невидимые руки ласково касаются его губ, а затем медленно спускаются по его рукам, чтобы заключить его ладони в невидимые объятия. И вряд ли кто-то смог бы ему помешать или навредить в этот момент, потому что на улице, на покосившихся от древности ступеньках, ссутулившись, сидел невесёлый человек со странным двухголовым созданием на руках, гладил то по одной пушистой голове, то по другой и ждал, когда до конца действия газа останется десять минут. Тогда он так же легко растворится в ночи, как и далёкие готэмские огни машин на горизонте.


End file.
